The Family Born From Rape
by TweetyPie82
Summary: Nick and OC. Greg's sister is a member of the team, and during a case she gets raped. A pregnancy results and things start to get wacky when the child reaches five years of age. Please R & R. Should be rated MA for sexual content.
1. The Case and Threat

_Disclaimer: CSI and team do not belong to me, but they do belong to CBS and Anthony E. Zuiker. Only Cass Sanders, her relationship with Greg and Nick, James Kenwood, and the plot are mine. So please ask before using them (Ok, so not really the concept of the plot). This is a work in progress, so please bear with me for however long it takes to finish. I will however provide a story on how Cass got on the team, and how she and Nick hooked up._

**_The Family Born From Rape_**

**_By TweetyPie82_**

Cass Sanders walked passed the yellow crime scene tape and flashed her Las Vegas Crime Lab badge to the officer on guard at the entrance. "It's a real mess in there, ma'am." He told her with a nod. She looked the young man up and down real carefully as if trying to make an assumption and filed the name on the tag with his face.

"How many crime scenes have you responded to, Officer Leon?" Cass finally asked and shook her head at the answer of two. "After you've seen as many as I have, very few of them can be described as messy." She asked where the bodies were and then went directly to them in the bedroom. She sat her large field kit down just inside the door of the room and took a deep breath. 'Just another crazy day at work in Vegas.' She thought to herself as she sat to work gathering evidence. She was on her own on this one, as there seemed to be a spike in mindless, violent deaths in the past week. She missed going out with her boyfriend and co-worker, Nick Stokes, as well as her super energetic brother, Greg Sanders.

Cass looked up when she heard Dr. Albert Robins' assistant ask if there has been a path cleared to the body. "Yeah David, the most direct approach is available." She answered with a smile and got up to assist him with the body. She watched him poked and prod the corpse, and after a few long minutes she asked in a professional way, "What should I be looking for at this point in time?" At his puzzled expression she hurriedly explained as he had always dealt with CSIs in teams, "We are stretched tight, and pulling in overtime by the truckload."

David nodded his head in understanding and said in his professional manner, "At first glance, the husband was slowly suffocated to death. The wife was badly and violently beaten and raped, but she died first and then the husband shortly after that. If I find anything else back at the morgue, I'll call you." With that, he and the handler with him load the bodies up and leave. Cass finished up a few hours later, and headed back to the lab with her kit and booty in tow.

**Back at the lab and morgue**

Cass lugged the evidence into the building and logged it in. She headed into the morgue to pick up some reference DNA samples from the victims, and bumped into her brother and boyfriend. She smiled at the two of them and asked, "Headed my way?"

Greg and Nick looked at each other and said in unison, "I'm headed to see David." Cass busted out laughing.

At their puzzled faces, Cass said, "I'm headed that way as well. What do the two of your have?" She asked knowing that some times more than one of the cases that are being worked on might be connected.

"A car bombing killing a mom and her kid." Greg answered in disgust, and Cass knew that her brother always got angry when kids are the victims and knew why.

"A suspicious drowning. What about you?" Nick asked gently as he knew something was up, and pulled her to lean into his side and placing her between Greg and himself.

"A husband and wife killed in their own bed. Violently, I may add." Cass sighed to the two of them as they walked into the morgue. Doc Robins was elbow deep into a body's chest and David was near by ready to hand the ME whatever instrument he needed to complete the autopsy. Cass noticed that it was her female vic that was on the table with an open chest.

David looked at the newest member of the CSI team and explained, "It looked like she was having a celebrating rendezvous with her husband and the two of them were surprised in the middle of their party for two and the guest of honor." He managed to say without getting too embarrassed.

"You mean to say they were having sexual intercourse to celebrate her being pregnant?" Cass asked slightly shocked and saw the assistant ME nod his head in answer.

"That is one sick son of a gun!" Cass heard Nick exclaim and shook her head at him and the disbelieving information she had just been given.

"David, I'm going to need samples from all three vics to run against what I collected at the house." Cass instructed and again was surprised when the young assistant ME handed her four DNA swabs. He showed her the three to the family, and the fourth was in the wife's vagina. "Thank you, David." She said and took the evidence before walking off. She had also wrangled out a promise for dinner from her brother for later that night.

Cass walked into the DNA lab to get the results from the samples she sent and just shook her head, as the surprises don't stop coming in this case. She called the detective on the case with her, "Vega, you wouldn't believe this. The baby isn't the husband's." She rattled off the father's name and address into the phone, which was gotten from CODIS. She said that she would meet him at the interrogation room to conduct the interview.

**At the interrogation room**

Cass walked into the room right behind Det. Sam Vega to stare into her main and only suspect's cold, calculating dark eyes. "Mr. Kenwood, do you know this woman?" She politely demanded as she showed the suspect the photo of the vic in the morgue.

"Sorry, can't say I do." Mr. Kenwood answered with confidence so full of shit, that Cass could smell it a mile away.

"Mr. Kenwood, I have your semen all over this woman's bed sheet and your DNA strain in the fetus she was carrying. Do you care to explain how that happened if you claim that you do not know her? It seems you did, and very well at that." Cass demanded as she leaned into his face and smiled inwardly as she saw the anger flare in his eyes.

"You're the CSI, you tell me." He demanded in a cocky tone of voice as he leaned back into his seat.

Cass returned to her own seat and replied in the same tone of voice, "I think you and her were having an affair and she only wanted you to be a sperm donor. When she finally got what she wanted, she broke it off with you. Except that you wanted more, you wanted her to leave her husband for you and she refused. You waited until they decided to 'celebrate' until you extracted your revenge. Just watching the two of them going after it fueled your already burning rage, so you killed her first as she was the one who hurt you and made him watch as you violently raped her and then killed her. You then finished off her husband." Cass watched for any sign from her suspect only to find him appearing to be amused.

"That is pretty interesting story, but you forgot that I was not there. Now if you are done with me, I have things to see and pretty smart CSI girls to do." Mr. Kenwood threatened Cass as he got up and walked out.

Vega looked over at the young CSI and asked in a concerned tone, "Are you okay?" He knew Greg and Nick would both kill him if anything happened to her, and he would like to be breathing a bit longer.

"Is it just me, or did he just threaten me?" Cass replied as she continued to stare out the door and down the hallway in the direction their suspect had left by.

"I'm sorry Cass but I didn't catch what he said." Vega apologized and watched the young CSI shake her head before walking out the door herself.


	2. The Rape, Pregancy, and Pregant Case

_Disclaimer: See first chapter._

_Later that night_

**Cass' apartment**

Cass was cooking her brother's favorite meal she heard the doorbell rang at her apartment door. She answered it thinking that Greg was early. Instead of finding her brother on the other side, she saw a man with a ski mask on his head. He barged right in and began to beat her. "Back off, CSI Bitch!" He kept telling her with each punch.

Next he wrapped his huge, hard hands around her slim, delicate neck and started to squeeze. Cass started to claw at the hands choking the life out of her. That had a complete different effect on her attacker. He then ripped her clothes open and roughly started to touch her.

Cass pleaded and refused as she screamed as loud as she could, "NO!" He only laughed in her face and grabbed, groped her even more roughly. It wasn't until he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, he undid his pants and pushed aside his underwear before roughly penetrating her with his erected member.

He didn't wait until she adjusted to him before violently moving in and out of her. As he got nearer to his climax, he squeezed harder on Cass' throat choking off her air supply until she passed out. He had finally orgasmed inside of her and had to bite her expose, creamy breast to keep himself from calling out.

After a few moments, he got back up and fixed his clothes before violently giving her one last beating in her unconscious state. He then roughly picked up her head by a handful of beautiful hair and whispered into her face, "Don't ever get into my face again, Bitch." He then shoved her head back to the floor with enough force to make her skull crack. He then left with a satisfied smile on his face.

Greg approached the door to his sister's apartment, and froze as he saw her door ajar. He gently pushed the door fully opened and called, "Sis? Are you okay?" He heard a small moan in a room off to the side and entered it. What he saw next, made him panic completely. He ignored any possible evidence and rushed to her side. "Cass, come on wake up. Talk to me and tell me what happened."

Cass clung to her brother when he reached her and said in broken pained sobs, "I thought he was you, and he barged right in as soon as the door started to open up. He then pulled a 'very good' Dad, before he…he…he…" She couldn't continue and let him fill in the blank.

"Cass, did he 'violate' you?" Greg carefully asked her not wanting to upset her any further and watched her nod her head. He then got to his feet and pulled her with him before walking her to her room and sitting her down on her bed. He got some clothes for her to change into and did the best he could in containing whatever evidence could be on the rags that used to be her clothes. "Cass, I'm taking you to the hospital and calling the team to process your place, okay?"

Cass put on her clothes and nodded her head in answer to letting her brother take care of things for her. She watched him made a few calls. She let him take her out to his car and take her to the emergency room, and said that Nick was going to meet them there.

_Five weeks later_

Cass was late, and not for work. She was supposed to have started her time of the month six days ago. She bought a home pregnancy with a free test inside the box. She used both of them and stood staring at the positive results on both of them. She was willing them both to show negative, but neither one was willing to listen to her. She picked up the phone and called Nick. She didn't need a kid, nor could she do it alone. She also didn't believe in abortion, and he had stood by her refusing to leave her side during the period after her attack. Since then she put a hold on having sex with him for the first time. "Nick, there seems to be a major side effect from my incident five weeks ago." She rushed out in a nervous huff the moment he answered his phone.

Nick took a sharp intake of breath and quietly and carefully asked, "That son of a bitch was a sperm donor, Cass?" He calmed himself down at her affirmative answer. "I'll go with you to the doctor, and we'll get married before the baby comes. I'll claim to be the father. You won't have to do it alone." He knew how she felt about abortions, and knew that is out of the question.

Cass started to cry into the phone. "I love you Nick, you know that?" She sobbed into the phone. At his return of the affection, she cried even harder.

"Awe Cass, please don't cry. You know how I hate it when you cry around me." Nick said soothingly into the phone. "Make that appointment for 'our' baby." He urged her with fierce possessiveness in his voice that she felt immediately better. "Do we tell Greg about this? I know he is your brother and all." He added an after thought.

"I'll tell him next." Cass answered with a warm smile and hung up the phone calling her OBGYN next and setting up an appointment. She called Nick back and told him when it was. Next she called her brother and told him what had happened. He promised her that this piece of information would not go any further than the three of them unless she wanted it to.

_Six months later_

Cass was feeling huge like she swallowed a beach ball. All her check ups for her pregnancy have gone great, and she was progressing nicely along. She had passed out a crime scene not too long ago, and her doctor had temporary pulled her from the field. So she was now stuck waddling throughout the lab with her arms full of heavy supplies. She nearly collided into her boss Gil Grissom, and he reached out his hands to steady her. "I'm sorry, Gris. Can't see anything past these boxes!"

"Cass, give me some of them boxes. I was on my way to get a few of them myself." Grissom explained as he was trying to think of the best way to tell her that the guy who attacked and raped her seven months ago is now out on parole. Like everyone outside of the small family, they were told that Cass' baby is Nick's but believe that her attacker had provided the sperm. "How are you and the little one?" He asked out of a habit he developed since he was told she was expecting.

"Other than bored out of my mind with being cooped up in here, just fine according to my last doctor visit. What is wrong, Gris?" She asked pegging his expression as that one he uses to skirt around a subject.

"I've got some bad news, lets go into my office." He answered as he steered her toward his open door knowing that she didn't want this to be part of the departmental gossip mill. He helped her empty her load and sit down in the empty chair in front of his desk, all after closing the door behind them.

Cass sat down in the chair and started to soothe her baby who protested at the sudden change in position. She saw that he watched her with curiosity as she tried to calm her child down. She smiled at him and softly asked, "Would you like to feel the baby, Gris?" At his nod, she took her left hand, which supported her wedding bands and took his hand urging him closer. When it was comfortable for him, she placed his hand over her womb where her baby was still protesting. She chuckled at the intense surprise and wonder that spread across the otherwise reserved man in front of her. The baby seemed to have sense what kind of man that was feeling her through her mommy and quieted down. "I think she likes you, Gris."

"She? It's a girl?" He asked her not looking anywhere but her eyes and keeping his hand on the baby.

"Yes, it's a girl. Confirmed at the last visit. Gris, what is going on?" She asked pulling the conversation back on track. Cass watched as he withdrew his hand from her swollen belly, and felt her baby violently protest at the loss of contact. She immediately started resuming rubbing her belly. He continued to watch her rub the baby for a few moments.

"Cass, you know you can trust me. I promise that the truth will go no further than me unless you say so. Is this baby really Nick's or the guy who raped you?" He asked gently as she continued to rub her baby.

Cass swallowed hard. "Nick isn't the sperm donor. It was the bastard who attacked me." She answered still rubbing her stomach, knowing that he won't tell another soul without her permission.

Grissom nodded his head in understanding and continued, "Well, this isn't good then, not that it ever was. The guy is out on parole, and if he finds out, there is no telling what would happen now."

"Gris, she will grow up believing that Nick is her daddy, and I don't want her told otherwise." Cass explained as she turned around to see who was at the door when she heard a knock. At Grissom's answer to come in, she saw her husband Nick, and brother Greg enter.

"You wanted to see us, Gris?" Nick asked as he helped Cass out of her chair and into his arms. He then kissed her before she pivoted, and he automatically placed his hands on her extended belly. He smiled like always as he felt the baby beneath his hands.

Gris visibly swallowed hard before saying, "James Kenwood has made parole." He watched as the two men stiffened at the news of Cass' attacker being released from prison. Her testimony was the real reason that he was put away, and he had promised revenge.

"He won't get near her as she will be with someone at all times." Greg piped up.

"Greg, that isn't the only thing I'm concerned about. Cass told me the truth about her baby, and what if he knows?" Grissom replied, and before anyone could answer all their pagers went off including Cass'.

"A pregnant woman about seven months along is found with the baby cut out of her womb laying dead not far from it's mother's body." Grissom said as he led the trio into the building housing the bloody crime scene.

**At the crime scene**

As Cass walked into the room and she felt like she stepped back into time to seven months ago. "I think he already knows." She states with numbness. She didn't even hear her brother and husband curse their opinions at her statement. She looked around and asked in investigator mode, "Where is the husband?" Then before anyone can stop her, she started to walk through the house and stopped at the door of the master bath. "I found him!" She shouted as she felt her husband and brother nearly run her over.

Nick reached around and steadied her as well as protected his baby girl. "Whoa! Easy Cass." He exclaimed as he cradled her and the baby in her womb for moment. "Maybe you should sit this out and tell us what you saw seven months ago, okay?"

Cass nodded her head as her brother gloved up and started on the bathroom and she stood as Nick quickly cleared a chair before he helped her sit her pregnant self down. "I first walked into the house and saw a whole lot of blood splatter covering the walls of the master bedroom…" She started to explain as she rubbed her belly. She watched them work the scene as she narrated the case that started her pregnancy.


	3. The Second Rape, Labor & Delievery

_Disclaimer: See first chapter. _

_  
Two months later_

Cass thought she was huge at seven months along, the she was enormous at nine months just a few weeks shy of her due date. She had just started her maternity leave only a few days ago, and her husband decided to wait until she went into labor before taking his time off. The deciding factor for her was that the baby less pregnancy mother murders had increased as her due date got closer, and they had also went up in gestation as well. It seemed that the man who attacked and raped her knew she was carrying his offspring.

Cass was doing something in the kitchen and didn't hear the unlocked door open before it was too late. She turned around and there stood James Kenwood with a murderous gleam in his eyes. Her hand reached for her nearby cell phone, and dialed Nick's number by feel. When she thought he had answered, she demanded "What do you want, Kenwood?"

"I want you and that fucking brat dead!" Kenwood snarled before launching himself at her. He gave a feral grin at her scream, and forgot how much of a fighter she was and being pregnant only intensified it. He was met with an iron skillet upside his head. That only fueled his rage. He reached out a hand and pushed her to the floor, face first.

Cass saw the floor coming at her and her only thought was, 'I have to protect my baby!' She placed her hands out in front of her and stopped just short of crashing into the floor. Before she could stop him, he kicked her hard in her face making her head snap back and hit it against the counter behind her. She refused to lose consciousness and place her unborn child in danger. She then watched him undo his pants and then roughly ripped her clothes from her, exposing her pregnant detailed form. Nick had been the only one to see her naked this large and he thought her beautiful. She wished he would hurry up and get here as Kenwood roughly entered his erection into her and proceed to rape her again.

**At the Crime Lab**

Nick was at the lab discussing the current case with Grissom and Captain Jim Brass of Homicide when his cell phone rang. He answered it and went completely pale as he listened. He covered the mike end of the phone and grounded out through clenched teeth, "The bastard is there with Cass, now! I need to get home this minute!" He then ran like he never ran before out to his Denalinot noticing Brass right behind him calling in backup. He got about five blocks from home, and felt like he was going to be sick as he heard her protest at the sounds of Kenwood raping her again. He barged in the front door making as much noise as possible and walked into the kitchen as the son of a bitch climaxed inside of her again. He saw the tears and pain on his wife's face, and it took everything he had not to kill the bastard right then and there. He walked up and pulled the asshole out and off his woman, before beating him senseless and nearly to death. When Kenwood passed out from the pain, he gave the jackass one last, good kick in his kidneys before turning to his wife. He helped her up into a sitting position after he got down on the floor next to her and held her close. "It's okay, I'm here. He isn't going to hurt you any more." He soothed her and rubbed their daughter through her belly as if to assure himself that she is okay.

Cass clung to Nick and was so distraught that she didn't feel the baby get upset at the violation of her mother by her male DNA donor. When her husband started to rub the baby, she felt her immediately settle down. "Nick, I didn't think you were coming."

Before he could answer, Brass and backup arrived. Nick shielded her indecent state as much as he could, directing them to the unconscious asshole. At Brass' questioning look of getting Cass' statement, Nick shook his head and slightly gestured to Kenwood's semi state of undress. "I'm taking her to the bedroom and change her clothes before taking her to the hospital."

As Nick helped his wife up to her feet, he let her delicious, round body come into full view of the other men into the room. They made it apparent that the liked what they saw, and Brass stepped in to do some damage control. "You boys better look the other way and forget what you just saw, or I will do it for you and very painfully so." He watched with satisfaction as they did as told. He shared a nod with the grateful Nick as he led the 'very' pregnant Cass out of the room.

As Cass was getting into some presentable clothes and she had managed to replace her shirt with her favorite one that says 'I'm pregnant, up and dressed, what more do you want?!', when she all of a sudden groaned out in pain and doubled over as she grabbed her belly. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she stood back up right. Nick walked over to her and placed his hands on her belly gently rubbing it as he asked, "Are you okay?" At her nod of her head, he kissed her and went back on the other side of the room preserving the rags of what used to be her clothes as evidence.

Cass reached for a pair of maternity pants to wear when she felt a gush of warm fluid go down her legs and pool around her feet. "Nick! My water just broke!" She said in a scared voice, and then groaned in intense pain as she doubled over again grabbing the low sitting baby inside of her. "She's coming, Nick!" She added as the pain subsided. She quickly put on the pants and turned around to face him. He was already at the bedroom door informing Brass that he had free reign of the house.

Nick almost panicked when Cass groaned in pain. When he saw her doubled over like that he thought that something was wrong with the baby, and then he heard the atomic fluid escape her. He immediately grabbed her hospital bag from under the bed and started to lead her from the room. As they passed Brass, he handed the detective the keys to his house and said to lock up after he was done.

Brass was about to ask what was wrong, when Cass moaned in pain again and grabbed her belly. He knew that she was in labor, and waved them off telling them that he had it under control here.

Nick loaded her into the front seat and leaned it back before buckling her in, and legging it to the driver side. He backed out of his driveway and floored it to the hospital. What normally was a thirty-minute drive, he drove it in fifteen minutes.

**At the hospital**

He pulled up to the emergency room door and parked before cutting off the engine and hopping out. He ran to the other side and helped her out, as she moaned in pain again rubbing and cradling her belly. He rushed her inside and told the nurse behind the desk that his wife was in labor. He was glad that they had pre-registered or she would have had the baby in the waiting room by the way it was crowded. As if to illustrate her phase in labor, Cass moaned again and returned her hands back on her belly.

Cass heard the up roar of her being escorted immediately to the back and she shouted loud enough to where they could all hear her, "SHUT UP, EVERYONE!!! WHEN EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU GET TO PUSH A WATERMELON THROUGH A HOLE THE SIZE OF PEA, THEN YOU CAN GET ESCORTED BACK!!!" She nodded her head once as they sat there speechless.

The nurse pushing her wheelchair she sat in looked impressed, and asked pleasantly, "Have you ever thought of being a mob control nurse?"

Nick saw his wife's temper flare again and immediately answered, "I'm sorry, my wife is already spoken for." At the nurse's scoff of 'By whom?', he answered with a grin, "By the Las Vegas Crime Lab, that's who."

As the nurse entered the delivery room, Cass moaned as another intense contraction ripped through her. The nurse helped Nick get her out of her clothes and into a hospital gown before placing her on the bed. The nurse checked her dilation and clicked her tongue, "Only three centimeters. I'm sorry that there is nothing we can do at this point, it is all your work." She offered as she said she would be back in an hour to check again.

As soon as the nurse left, Cass let something out like a moan crossed with a scream, and reached for her belly again. "Nick, please make it stop." She pleaded her husband in a moan.

"Cass, you have to do all of the work. If I could make it stop, I would." Nick replied as he held her hand and soothed back her hair from her forehead before leaning over and kissed her. Next he squatted level with her enormous belly and placed both hands on her where he sensed the baby sat ready to come into the world. He was just in time to feel another contraction start, and felt his wife's belly tighten and get hard under his touch. He heard her moan again as her hands automatically grabbed his and squeezed. He soothed her once more and then kissed her belly and the baby. "I'm going to call your brother, now. Okay, Cass?" He informed and knew that she wanted Greg there as much as he wanted to watch his niece being born.

Cass answered in a breathless gasp as the contraction eased, "Please hurry up." She rubbed her belly to ease the sore ache that replaced the contraction.

Nick kissed her belly once more and then her before starting out the door to his Denali to move it to a parking space. He dialed his brother-in-law and waited until the younger man picked up before saying, "Hey, Greg. We're at the hospital, and Cass is in labor having the baby." He heard him repeat the news and then heard Grissom reply telling him to go ahead and go. Nick walked back into a scream filled room as he waited on Greg to show.

Greg got there as fast as he could, and walked into his sister's room to find a female nurse fingering her cervix. "Only four and centimeters, dear." He heard before the nurse took off and disposed of her gloves. She turned around and faced him as she added in an authoritative manner, "Only close relatives allowed, sir. You will have to step outside."

Cass glared at the nurse as another contraction began and said through clenched teeth, "He's my brother and the only relative I have here in the city. He stays!" She exclaimed just before another pain filled scream ripped from her throat.

Greg immediately went to his sister and placed his hand on her harden belly as the contraction eased. He was fascinated by the way her body was preparing for birth, and he wanted to be one of the first five people to see and hold his niece. He put on a teasing grin as he kept his hand on her belly in the same position that Nick had vacated for him. They each stood on one side of her holding the hand nearest to them and had the other one on her fairly large beach ball belly. Greg continued to keep the grin on his face as he teased, "Remind me to keep off your bad side, Sis. I would hate to have you bark out orders to me."

Cass screamed in answer instead of laughing, as she wanted to do. Another contraction ripped through her, and her hands nearly broke theirs. Greg finally felt what his brother-in-law has been feeling for the last two hours. His sister's belly harden and tighten for a very long moment before relaxing all under his hand. He looked over at Nick and his sister in wonder. He then leaned into her ear and said softly, "I'm staying right here. I'm not going to leave you, and neither is Nick. I promise you are not going to do this alone."

"I'm dilating at the rate of one centimeter an hour?!" Cass exclaimed with a nod at what her brother said as she sensed another contraction coming.

Nick made a point of looking at the clock and correcting her, "That would be a centimeter every two hours, honey." Then before she could tell him off, he and Greg felt her belly harden and tighten again under their hands. Cass screamed in pain again, and started to gently rock her beached whale form from side to side to try and ease some of the pain. The two men settled her down and instead started to gently rub her belly for her.

The next contraction only brought more pain for Cass, and didn't even feel her brother and husband rub her hardening and tightening belly through the contraction. She could tell they were slowly getting closer together, but was too much wrapped up in the intense pain to care. A few hours later, the nurse came back to check her progress and her contractions had gotten only a few seconds apart. "Eight and a half. We're progressing a little bit faster, but we still are not quite there. Only one and a half more to go." She then turned around and left again.

For the next few hours, both men felt Cass' belly harden and tighten under their hands and offered words of encouragement and love as well as soothing her as best as they can. They each took turns feeding her ice chips and wiping the sweat from her face. When the nurse checked on her again, Cass' belly was consistently tight and hard and it only quivered with each new contraction. She was now in a constant state of pain from the contractions being on top of one another, and the nurse checked her again. She told the mommy to be with a big grin, "You're there, now let me just go get your doctor and we can have a baby." She disappeared once more and returned a moment later with her doctor and a nurse in tow.

The doctor took one look at the men and smiled as she said while gearing up for the delivery, "If you two wish to continue that position, then go for it. You both are just fine." She then positioned herself on the stool that appeared to come out of nowhere at the appendix of her patient's legs. She next did a more accurate assessment of what the nurse had been keeping an eye on with one hand, and with the other she placed right between the men's hands on Cass' hard, quivering belly. "Dilation looks great, and the baby appears to be in the proper position." She moved her hands and looked up at Cass over her large swollen belly with nothing but baby inside as she instructed, "Okay Cass, during the next contraction, I want you to push like we practiced." She then returned to her position on the stool and waited on the driver to start the show.

Cass screamed immediately and bore down with all of her might after she had placed her feet in the stirrups. Her husband and brother continued to hold her hands and her big hard belly, and they both helped her count to ten. She relaxed for the next one, and the one after that she pushed and held. Neither one of her boys moved and inch just like her brother promised.

"The baby is starting to crown, Cass. Give me your hand and you can feel her." The doctor said as she took the hand that her patient offered and placed it on top her daughter's head. She heard mom start to cry, and let dad and uncle feel her as well. She let them both calm mom down during the next contraction, and then urged mom to continue to push during every other contraction until she told her no more. Mom was doing great and the head was completely out, "Cass, stop. Her head is out. Give me your hand again, and you can feel your progress. Dad and Uncle too." She added as she let them feel the baby before continuing with the delivery and told Cass, "Now, the hard part is over Mom. When I say, I want you to give me one last push." She saw Cass nod her head and then she rotated the baby. She instructed, "Next contraction, I want you to push."

As soon as the words left her doctor's lips, Cass felt another contraction rip through her. She bore down and held to a count of ten, ignoring the bloody mess her hands and large belly has become. After Nick and Greg felt the baby's head, they had placed their hands right back where they were before leaving bloody messes both times. She then heard the doctor say she had done well and she has a beautiful baby girl. She collapsed back against the bed exhausted from giving birth and cried with happiness as she heard her girl cry with her first breath of air. When the doctor asked if a name was picked out, the three of them each took turns answering with a name as if they had practiced it to perfection. Cass started out blurting, "Amanda."

Greg chipped right in and said, "Mae."

Then Nick brought up the rear with, "Stokes." Then the trio busted out laughing, as Cass was no longer in the constant pain of labor.

The doctor smiled as she had watched the nurses inspect Amanda for infection and then handed her to her mom. She then said happily, "Cass, say happy birthday to your daughter, Amanda Mae Stokes. Eight pounds fifteen ounces, and twenty-two inches long. She looks like Dad."

No one corrected the doctor before she left, as that is what Cass had wanted in the first place. She sat there holding her daughter as the nurses helped her after delivery and stitched up any tears in her vagina she may have before leaving. "She is beautiful. I can't believe she is mine."

Greg kissed his sister's temple and said, "You've done good, Sis. She is perfect." He then placed his finger into the tiny hand of his niece and watched as Amanda closed her fist around it. He then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her tiny head, "Hi Amanda, I'm your doting Uncle Greg."

Nick watched for a brief moment before giving his wife a more passionate filled kiss and then whispered into her ear, "Greggo was only half right, she is beautiful. You didn't do good, you did great. A great job of making a beautiful baby girl." He then kissed her once more before turning to his brother-in-law and saying, "Greggo, let me see my daughter." Greg just gave him an impish grin.

"She's my niece!" Greg said as if a toddler. Before pecking a kiss on his sister's forehead. "I better go give the details to the others." He said before leaving the married couple alone with the newest member of the family.


	4. Junior CSI and Kidnapped

_Disclaimer: See first chapter._

_Five years later_

**At the Stokes household**

"Mommy! I got a boo-boo!" Amanda Mae Stokes cried from the backyard as she raced inside to have her mother kiss and make it better.

Cass looked up from the case file she was reading as she heard her daughter's cry. She smiled as she closed the file and turned to face her as she raced in. She took the held out hand and then kissed it. "Better, Sweetheart?" She asked knowing that it was. At her daughter's answer of 'huh-huh', she smiled ever wider. "How would you like to see Daddy and Uncle Greg?" She asked her daughter.

Amanda tilted her head to one side to think about it and asked, "I thought they were at work with Uncle Warrick, Uncle Gil, Aunt Catherine, and Aunt Sara?" She never questioned her parents' co-workers as aunts and uncles.

"They are, but Mommy has to go into work today for a little bit. And you see if you can help them if you want." Cass explained as she knew how bright and intelligent her daughter is. At Amanda's vigorous nod she smiled, and got up swiping the file into her hands. She got her purse and car keys before taking her daughter's hand protectively into her own. She led her child out of the house and locked up before buckling her child into the backseat and herself into the driver's. She went straight to the lab and escorted her daughter inside showing her badge. She spied Nick in the layout room in a lab coat and gloves on the way to DNA. She kneeled down in front of the small girl and asked, "Remembered what I told you about helping them when they are wearing that funny coat and gloves?"

Amanda thought for a moment before nodding her head and replied, "Keep my hands in my pockets and don't touch anything."

Cass smiled back at her answer, "That's right. Now go see Daddy, and keep your hands in your pockets." She then pointed her daughter in the right direction, and watched as she took off like a rocket before continuing on her way to DNA.

Nick was looking for anything they might have missed that could undoubtedly lock up their suspect for good, when he nearly jumped a foot high at a very familiar squeak. "Daddy!" He turned around to the door of the room to see his daughter standing there with her hands in her pockets.

"Amanda!" Nick answered back in the little game they developed before stepping away from the evidence he was working on and shucked his gloves and lab coat in one fluid motion. He then turned toward his daughter and opened his arms wide. "How's my girl?" His deep laugh could be heard clearly in the garage as he saw her reaction.

Amanda took that as a hint that it was okay to take her hands out of her pockets, and rushed at her father in a full throttled run. She giggled as he easily caught her and spun her around once. "Mommy had to come in for a little bit." She answered as she wrapped her small arms around his thick neck. "She even brought a file with her. But she said I can help you and Uncle Greg if I wanted."

"Did she, now?" Nick answered in a thoughtful mood as he thought of something. "How would you like to be a junior CSI just like Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Greg?" He asked her and smiled at the bobbing nod she gave back. He then gave her Cass' extra lab coat to put on and helped her roll up the sleeves to better fit her short arms before doing his best with the rubber gloves. He leaned back to look at his handy work and took out his cell phone to snap a picture. He sent it to Cass with the explanation of 'Career Day'. He then heard her soft, honey laugh in the distance.

Amanda just looked at her daddy with that look of joy only a child could accomplish as she got dressed up just like her mommy, daddy, and uncle got to do every day. She followed her daddy back to the layout table with the built in light all ready on. "What are we doing, Daddy?" She asked with her curiosity that she had clearly gotten from her mother.

Nick turned to look at her and showed his boyish, charming smile as he pulled her closer to him. He then placed his daughter between him and the table, as she had to stand on the chair. He placed his mouth next to her ear and pointed to the pillow case turned murder weapon. "Tell me what you see." He instructed her and watched as she looked at it like she was using a fine toothcomb.

"It's a pillowcase like the ones that Mommy uses when she changes the sheets on my bed." Amanda answered and heard her daddy's 'Yep, and what else?' She looked much more closely and found something shiny stick in the fabric. She pointed a gloved finger and asked, "What is that?"

Nick leaned in past her and smiled as he reached for the lifting tape and pulled it out of the fabric. "That, Mandy, is what Daddy was looking for. You are a sharp observer." He answered her with an approving grin. He then bagged and tagged it and then took off his coat and gloves before hers. He then asked with a smile, "Do you want to help me walk this to trace and then we can go for ice cream?" At her jumping up and down nearly screeching her affirmative answer, he chuckled and said, "Okay monkey, lets go." He then took her hand into his and walked with her to trace and dropped off the bag of newly collected evidence. He then called Cass and let her know that he was taking their daughter out for ice cream for a job well done for helping him with the pillowcase.

**At The Bank**

Nick had to stop by the bank to get some cash to pay for the ice cream and since he was still on duty, he had his service weapon on him. He was at the table filling out the withdrawal slip and his daughter was playing quietly on the floor underneath the edge by his feet. He placed the pen back into the hole that he had gotten it out of, and then held his hand out for his daughter to take before walking up to the counter. Just as they reached the teller window, a small group of armed men barge in through the doors waving their weapons around ordering everyone on the floor. Nick's immediate reaction was to grab Amanda and cover her body with his as he did as ordered. He tried to quiet his daughter's questions of what was going on before they hear her. He was a little too late however as a gun was shoved into his face with an order to 'Quiet the damn brat or I'll do it for you!' Before he could give his answer in understanding, his daughter showed her bravo that she had gotten from her mother's side.

"You leave us alone, you big bully! My daddy's going to put you all in jail!" Amanda sneered in her usual five-year-old way and stuck her tongue out at him. In response she was rewarded with a loud, audible slap across her face. Her response to that was to wail in a high c sharp note.

Nick's immediate reaction was to wrap his arms around her and hug her to his chest. "Don't you dare touch her again!" He snarled back at the thug, and tried to settle down his daughter, who had taken to holding his neck in a vise grip. Unfortunately when he snatched her up, he made his identification badge clearly visible to the threat in front of him and his daughter. He two was rewarded with a blunt end of a weapon to the side of the head before he was dragged up to his feet and forced out of the building to a waiting car with his daughter in his arms.

"Daddy, I'm scared. I want to go home." Amanda whined quietly as she didn't want to get another slap across her face and clung to Nick as much as her five-year-old arms would allow.

Nick was soothing his daughter as much as possible without letting his blood drip down all over her from the cut on the side of his head. "Shh, I know baby. I know. Daddy will think of something I promise." He told her as he tenderly placed a kiss on the top of her head and watched the scenery pass them by out of the window. He was taken aback when they pulled up to an abandon factory on the outskirts of town, and forced father and daughter out and inside.


End file.
